


For Both Are Infinite

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep."(Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger. Post-DH EWE)





	For Both Are Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ningloreth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningloreth/gifts).

_ _

Prompts used:  
1\. Secretly married.  
2\. My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep. The more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite. [Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet]  



End file.
